


Visits

by crackshellcabrera (DistantShenanigans)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Distance Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/crackshellcabrera
Summary: Fethry comes to Duckburg from across the country - just so he can visit his boyfriend on his birthday.





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I... kinda made a small poke at _my_ experience with the la chancla thing because my brother in law is a Latino and he's 1) threatened ME with the fuckin' flipflop before (though I was fucking laughing bc I found it funny tbh?) and 2) said it was a Real Thing but the first time he did I thought he was joking??
> 
> So I'm hoping the mention/sorta-joke is in good taste???
> 
> But yeah, anyways, have some Fenton/Fethry fluff

Fethry smiled, as he sat with Fenton. They had met while Fethry was living on the coast, and Fenton had been stationed on the marine base five minutes away. They had met in wafflehouse, at three in the morning, when Fenton had just gotten off work, and Fethry had realized he hadn't eaten in two days. They had got on like a house on fire, and had started dating not long after.

When Fenton was discharged, he went home to his mother, because she insisted, and his PTS was a bit more than Fethry could handle (which, he felt awful for, but Fenton had just smiled, kissed him, and told him long distance could work until they were _both_ in better places – and Fethry was strong enough to admit, it had made him cry that Fenton wanted to stay with him, because Fethry sure as hell had wanted to stay with him).

“So, you took a twelve hour flight from the other side of the country for my _birthday_. How did you even convince my bosses to give me the day off?” Fenton asked, smiling, as he leaned against the table of the cafe they were at. Fethry grinned.

“I texted Donald and told him to get your ass free or else I wouldn't come visit them tomorrow morning.” It shocked a confused laugh from Fenton.

“You- you _are_ related to Donald? I was... I was kind of hoping the name was just a coincidence?” Fenton admitted, and Fethry shook his head.

“No; I only knew you worked for Uncle Scrooge because Donald texted me about a week ago and said _Uncle Scrooge's scientist's intern is named Fenton like your boyfriend_. So I told him it probably was you.” Fenton nodded, and smiled.

“So... you said _tomorrow morning_ for visiting them – does this mean you're all mine until then?” Fenton asked, waggling his eyebrows, and Fethry laughed.

“Whatever you want from me.” He promised, and Fenton let out an excited _whoop!_. A few stares came from the other customers, as Fethry laughed, and reached over to take one of his boyfriend's hands. “So, birthday boy, what'cha wanna do?”

“First thing – you gotta meet Mama, because she already loves you and said if you ever came to visit, you had to meet her or she'll beat both of our butts with _la chancla_ , and I promise, you don't want that to happen.” Fenton replied, and it sounded like he was _joking_ , but Fethry had also heard from Donald that Panchito talked about that part of childhood with an intense amount of fear, so he wasn't quite sure. Regardless, Fethry moved to stand and lean over the table, and Fenton's tail feathers moved in a small wagging motion, as the veteran stood to meet Fethry half way for a kiss.

He'd have to face Uncle Scrooge for the first time in years, tomorrow, sure, but it was a surprisingly easy price to pay, to see his boyfriend in person for the first time in almost a year.

He was a bit unprepared for Officer Crackshell-Cabrera, though. It was still worth it, to hear his boyfriend's laughter, when he managed to _stop_ panicking during her tense shovel talk.

Now all he had to do was convince her why she should let him propose to Fenton.

 


End file.
